Marco Diaz
Marco Diaz is a character from the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is the best friend of Star Butterfly. He is a Green Belt in Karate and is mentioned to have a magic vacuum though he hasn't used it yet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Marco vs. Guy * Kick Buttowski vs Marco Diaz (Completed) * Marco Diaz vs Huey freeman With Star Butterfly * Rick and Morty vs Star and Marco * Star Butterfly vs. Steven Universe (Completed) * Stewie and Brian vs Star and Marco Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) * Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting/King of Fighters) * Ryo Sakazaki (Art Of Fighting/King Of Fighters) * T. Hawk (Street Fighter) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) * Little Mac (Punch-Out!) * Marty McFly (Back to the Future) * Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) * Yang (Street Fighter) * Miguel Rojo (Tekken) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Penn Zero (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) * Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scott Pilgrim Death Battle Info Background * Full name: Marco Ubaldo Diaz * Age: 14 (physical), 30 (biologically) * Occupation: Safe Kid, Red Belt Karate Student, Star's Earth Guide * Species: Human * Best Friend/Crush of Star Butterfly * Boyfriend of Jackie Lynn Thomas * Watches a lot of Prison Break Movies * Cellphone number: 555-0111 * Ringtone: Space Unicorn by Parry Gripp Abilities and Powers * Martial Arts (Karate) * Sword wielding * Hand-to Hand Combat * Driving * Survival Skills * Academics * Culinary Arts Weapons * Ninja Sword * $ 650 * Dimensional Scissors * Gardening Rake * Ninja shurikens * Fire-proof Blanket * Frying Pan * grapple hook * Battle axe * Dragoncycle ** (Dragon form) ''Can fly up to speed Mach 5 ** ''(Motorcycle form) ''Can ride up to speed Mach 3 ** Breathes Fire '''Feats/Accomplishments' * Tackled a large troll * Defeated Ludo and his army, Toffee, and Miss Heinous * Survived for 30 years in another dimension * Became the center of a lot of shipping in Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Befriended Star's ex-Boyfriend, Tom Lucitor * Saved Star from being soulbound for eternity with Tom * Started a riot of Princesses at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses * Defeated a Buff and nerdy Store owner * Became Mewni's first human too win Game of Flags * Became Jackie's boyfriend and got his first kiss with her * Defeated a Hydra with Star * Helped Star restore the timeline to save her parents and her existence Weaknesses * Gets injured like a normal human * Has motion sickness in moving vehicles * Often times has bad luck * Wet Socks * Recklessesness Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Sidekicks Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelers Category:TV combatants Category:Warrior